Memoirs of an Exile
by reforgedGaara
Summary: Last of the three Memoirs series. Uchiha Haruno's POV of the story. Please read all parts to the story so that you get the full picture.


(A/N: This is Uchiha Hakura's POV of the story, this is a complimentary story to Memoirs of a Traitor and Memoirs of a Disgrace. Please read all POV's or you may not get the whole story. Special thanks to Arithelia for helping me write these fanfics.)

Chapter 1: By Myself

My name is Uchiha Haruka, more commonly known as Kurama Haruka, and I am what one can only label as an exile, though I do not feel remorse for the actions that caused my status. Why am I an exile, you ask? Simple. As Uchihas, my parents watched in disgust as corruption and greed took root in their fellow ninjas; Their honor and duty to their comrades made the option they should choose clear: they chose to destroy the ninjas of the clan infected with such foibles. I do not disagree with their action, nor will I ever. I am simply enraged by the clans dismissal of my families reasoning and exiling them.

I bide my time in dank hole in the wall Orochimaru passes off as a room. Of course, the décor is not my main source of anger, though it does add fuel to the fire. Unlike the others here, others who have sought Orochimaru out in order to gain power or simply to take part in his 'plan', I do not foster such goals. Alone in the dark. That is me. But unlike the others, I do not mind the dark, quite the contrary, in fact; I revel in it. When all lights are extinguished, the mind gives way to illusions, the place where I find refuge and peace. The damp walls and incessant dripping of water are easily ignored in that world. It is where I perfect my plans of revenge against the Uchiha clan…or what is left of it after Uchiha Itachi had gotten to them. I do not care who they are, but I will not fighting until the clan that exiled my family is dead and though of light build with a small, almost waspish frame, I am not to be underestimated.

The difference between the others and I? Once more that is a question easily answered. All of the others here have someone left to care for them, to mourn their deaths, whereas I am alone in this world and have never experienced such a feeling of love for another before. I do not say I have loved my family, because even that I am uncertain of. It is rather difficult to feign caring when you have nothing to base the feeling from, having never felt it for yourself before.

Though it is difficult to mark the passage of time in a place where windows are more sparse than black roses, I am almost positive that I am approximately 17 or 18 years old. With dark purple hair that is long, almost knee length in the front, and short and choppy, coming about to my shoulders in the back, along with my usual purple robes, I am like a drop of crimson blood in water, standing out starkly amongst the mass of dull colors.

Today, back from visiting one of the very few surviving members of the Kurama Clan, my assumed and adoptive clan, I was informed that a fellow trainee was given The Seal of Earth. Hmph. I am much more partial to fire, but my particular liking may be because of my Uchiha blood, or possibly a mere effect of The Seal of Fire I carry. Either way, I do not particularly know nor care; I am much more interested in the Hyuuga I had heard of earlier today with The Seal of Earth on his back. Typical of his clan, he had long black hair neatly tied in a ponytail and unnerving white eyes. Though strong, yes, I sense that he is not entirely confident in himself or his abilities. But, once more, I do not know nor do I particularly care why, it is simply a characteristic to take note of for later usage.

Just as well, I have also taken notice to a new face amongst us, a person Orochimaru has introduced to us as Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, an Uchiha. However, I am forbidden to kill him…at least, as long as I am under Orochimaru's watchful eyes. Anywhere else and I am permitted to do as I please. The Uchiha is skilled and his eyes are filled to the brim with hate, but I will not allow those factors to hinder my aspirations. I _will _avenge my family. This goal alone is my sole reason to continue living, and I will see this _Uchiha Sasuke _lying dead at my feet, no matter what the cost be to myself.


End file.
